


【烈火浇愁】失眠多梦就喝冰糖雪梨

by Xiome



Category: xiome
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiome/pseuds/Xiome





	【烈火浇愁】失眠多梦就喝冰糖雪梨

他从缠身梦魇中惊醒。  
他看见盛灵渊死了，完完全全，彻彻底底。  
他亲眼看着他从发肤开始燃烧，皮肉焦枯，血骨溶于烈焰，赤渊裂开狰狞的巨缝，在里面千年一遇的人皇燃剩的残骸显得很小，和所有落入地火的顽石枯枝没什么两样，被岩浆携裹着翻滚了几转，慢慢往下沉，最后销声匿迹于一个气泡，转瞬即逝得……仿佛那漫长的酷刑只是赤渊细嚼慢咽完早膳，继而打了个小小的嗝。  
……可那是他耗尽了一生都没能拥抱到的男孩啊。  
彤抬起自己颤抖的双手，近乎贪婪地朝它们望去：那是骨节分明的一双手，有实实在在的血液脉络在手背上蔓延，有力，真切，能握住这世上所有他想握住的东西。  
可我怎么就握不住你呢？  
这双手分明和小剑灵初初长成的稚嫩羽翼没有丝毫不同。  
雨声。  
梦里是骇人的熔岩，现实却是窗外四月份的小雨，锲而不舍地滴答出了绵软粘稠的调子，想把房屋主人的心神从那些过往的爱恨里扒拉出来。彤整了整睡乱的前襟，那里的布料已经被汗湿了，像极了家里被回南天凌虐得能往下淌水的潮湿墙壁，肆意蛮横的霉菌从墙那头一直长到了他心里头。  
正值壮年的朱雀后裔像个疲惫的老人一样佝偻起后背，深深，深深地把脸埋进了手心。  
他是赤渊的第五代守火人，他刚刚扑灭了赤渊的动乱，兴奋地投入五彩斑斓的三丈红尘，随着江南的商队一路北上，惹过祸也行过侠仗过义，看什么也不腻味 。  
直到他收到了一袋漂亮姑娘羞涩赠予的梨干。  
咬下去的那一瞬间，在舌尖炸开的甜味震得他心神俱荡，浪潮般的回忆来势汹汹且不容拒绝，把他新生的灵魂蚀得千疮百孔。  
以前他看大千世界，只觉身如尘埃心似海，现在他才发现原来茫茫人世其实逼仄，连一个身无归所，守着渺茫希望的他都容不下了。  
早知道就不去尝那片梨干了，千头万绪中只有这个念头悄悄浮起，这样他就不会想起曾经在不属于他的味蕾里千回百绕过的甘甜，就不会想起……东川的春花和初开情窦的少年。  
可躲过了这次难道就永久太平了吗？他身为剑灵的前半生每一刻都和那个人寸步不离，独自漂泊的后半生里，反复的遗忘和记起都只构成了心里一道比一道更深的刻痕。  
哪一缕吹过的风，哪一片落下的叶，哪一束照进人间的月光里没有他盛灵渊的影子？  
逃不过的，只恨涅槃石太坚固，锁的住这么多沉淀百年却无处安放，浓墨重彩的爱憎离别；涅槃石又太脆弱了，轻轻一戳，便将积攒的内馅儿漏得满地都是。  
四次漫长等待里希冀慢慢被熬干的悲恸袭击了他，他是被过早宣判死刑的囚徒，在空荡荡的夜晚里恐惧得浑身颤栗。  
……至此，距宣玑踏上永安西山自然保护区的土地还有很多个百年。

......

  
  
他从缠身梦魇中惊醒。  
宣玑大口喘着气，猛然抬头，脑袋哐地撞上了某人的下巴尖——他才发现他正和“梦魇”本人跟连体婴一样紧紧相拥，他还蜷在了人家怀里，枕着盛灵渊的手臂躺出了一个娇羞的睡姿，鼻尖嗅满了盛灵渊颈间让人安心的香。  
“小鸟依人”了一回的宣玑心想：“……一定是这老鬼趁我睡着了偷偷摆弄我。”  
被一脑门撞醒又被扣了个天大的黑锅，盛灵渊真的好冤枉。  
“睡不好？”盛灵渊因为刚睡醒而显得喑哑低沉的嗓音从宣玑的头顶传来，像从天灵盖泼了盆冷水似的把他一下拉回了现实。  
“灵渊……”  
他在这里，他就在这里。  
宣玑惊魂未定地使劲儿瞧他，贪婪的眸子在黑暗中滚动着发亮。  
三十六世的记忆盛灵渊曾像翻阅典籍一样细细检查过，站在局外人的角度，用着血脉初融五感不全的身子去品观这三千年，他都被这循环往复的大喜大悲折磨得肝胆俱裂，心神俱疲……何况是他那从不谙世事一路被迫长大的小剑灵呢？  
很多时候在光天白日下刻意抛诸脑后的债，总会在夜深人静的时候，连本带息地同你讨回来。  
盛灵渊叹了口气，扣住他的后脑勺往怀里按，抚着他的脊背给他顺毛：“灵渊哥哥没什么夜里做梦的经验，但彤儿不一样，你天性赤诚，敢爱敢恨，敢怒敢言……再苦的人生也能比我过得鲜活肆意得多。”  
说到这里，他像是想起了什么，极短地笑了一声，手上依旧有一下没一下地捋着宣玑的脊梁骨，只是动作更温柔了一些。  
“有梦总是好事，我们的一生太长了，梦，是在提醒你别把生命中珍贵的瞬间尽数忘掉——你近日梦魇连连，想必是不愿忘掉的好日子太多，嗯？”  
盛灵渊这番哄小孩儿的鬼话虽然理歪，但巧妙地绕开了宣玑心里最坑坑洼洼的一面，在柔软的反面轻轻挠了一下——宣玑被他这一下挠得直接从心底酥到了骨头，紧绷的脊背终于随着盛灵渊撸猫似的抚弄放松下来，框在盛灵渊腰间的手却反而又紧了紧。  
“唉……我的陛下啊，您这张嘴可真是太能说了。”刚被哄好的朱雀后裔转眼又开始酸得冒泡，假装愁眉苦脸地叹了口气：“世间被您的甜言蜜语哄过的男男女女……没有一万也有一千吧？他们栽得不冤哪。”  
宣玑开始蹬盛灵渊。  
他们虽然盖同一张被子，天生的体质不同还是造成了温差，宣玑暖烘烘的脚丫子插进了盛灵渊冰凉的小腿之间，鸭子蹬腿一样作乱。  
盛灵渊：“……”  
大晚上的，这小崽子有完没完！  
……虽然是蛮可爱的，宣玑挤眉弄眼的时候，眼角的小痣随着他灵动的眼眸一起一落，俏皮得很。  
千古一帝盛灵渊亲身演绎了一回什么叫做色令智昏，他思量了会儿时间，离天亮还早，可以抓紧时间把这乱招惹人的小东西收拾一顿。  
他语带悲伤地徐徐善诱：“言从口出，怎样的好话尝着都是同一种甜，为君者当谨言慎行，朕对他们的话都是自脑子里权衡过利弊再说出口的……但你不一样。”  
盛灵渊隔着睡衣描摹宣玑凸起的肩胛骨，把他的手从自己腰间扒下来，按住了自己的心口。  
“我待你的好是从这里酿出来的，不太经常端出来给人尝。”  
我知你已经品过世间所有的蜜，嫌弃我这没滋没味的一捧，也再正常不过。  
宣玑难得沉默了，空气寂静了几秒，盛灵渊那仿佛比常人迟钝的心脏终于缓缓跳动了一下。  
嘭。  
朱雀天灵浑身的毛都要被这一声惊天动地的心跳响得炸开了，雪上加霜的是盛灵渊这个地里挖出来的老古董睡觉喜欢穿睡袍，早就睡得领口大开，宣玑的爪子直接贴在盛灵渊的胸口的皮肤上，掌心已经微微渗出了汗。  
情由心生，欲随爱至。  
天魔当真是天生擅长蛊惑人心，再掏心掏肺的色诱也是色诱，宣玑冷静地想，栽了。  
他把嗓音压得近乎沙哑，艰难地开口：“灵渊，你喜欢吃梨干么？我很喜欢。”  
梨干勾起了盛灵渊久远的记忆，他神色稍有诧异，但马上就被伸进衣服里乱摸的手转移了注意力。他们不是第一次做了，宣玑没有再像一开始那样束手束脚，而是一开始就攻城略地，直奔要害。他先是摸了两把有弹性的胸肉——皇帝陛下养尊处优，这里的皮肤格外细腻滑嫩，手感极佳——然后他捏住小小的乳尖，张嘴含住了。  
“唔……虽然时间放久了，梨干不比新鲜的梨清脆爽口，水分，水分都抽干了，看着也瘪瘪的。”宣玑在对着那颗珠子又舔又吮，故意弄出了啧啧水声，他趁着换气的间隙断断续续地说道：“但是经过漫长的积累，把一个梨子从结果到成熟的所有滋味儿，都浓缩到一块小小的梨干里面……”  
随着盛灵渊一腔气息不稳的深呼吸，宣玑拿嫣红的薄唇夹住被玩弄得挺立的乳珠，微微往外一扯便松了嘴，双唇一抿发出了“啵”的声音。  
“很甜，陛下。”宣玑得意洋洋地抬眼朝他笑，咧出了一小截尖牙。  
……盛灵渊天赐地赋百毒不侵的脸皮烧了起来，本打算好好“收拾”一下对方的陛下任由宣玑把自己放倒了。  
宣玑双臂一曲一伸，就把上衣唰的甩飞了，沉甸甸地往人身上压，一低头，就撞见盛灵渊正眯着眼打量他漂亮的臂肌——他的眼瞳极黑，里面有浓烈而危险的欲望一闪而过。  
察觉到盛灵渊在看自己，这只疑似朱雀和孔雀混血的鸟昂首挺胸地开屏了，忐忑又颇有炫耀意味地挺了挺腰，任凭陛下观赏。  
天魔的视线犹有实质，从宣玑因用力而微微隆起的上臂“舔”到了锁骨，在起伏的胸前转了一会儿，沿着紧实的小腹往下……然后堂堂人皇的一双尊目，被宣玑的大红裤衩子狠狠扎了一下。  
宣玑：“……”  
盛灵渊：“……”  
靠！他今天怎么偏偏穿了这条！  
“啊啊啊啊这不是我自己买的！本命年我妈送的！”宣玑双手正勾着裤头不上不下，脱也不是遮也不是，慌得都结巴了：“哦您，你，您，您知道啥是本命年吗？……就，就就就是——”  
“改天再说与我听就是。”盛灵渊脸上露出一个体贴温柔的微笑，慈爱地说：“彤儿不必害羞，红色很适合你。”  
刚才揉人家胸的时候脸色都不带变一下，现在装逼惨遭翻车的宣玑终于血气上脸，连耳朵带脖子都跟他的内裤一个颜色了。  
就算是想给他台阶下也哄得太敷衍了！下一句就要接“你穿什么都好看不穿更好看”来骗他脱衣服了是吗！  
结果宣玑还是高看了人皇陛下让人宽衣解带的手段，这不要脸的老鬼直接上手了——盛灵渊的欲求被宣玑勾得有点狠，急切得连花言巧语都懒得编。  
他用冰凉的五指覆住了宣玑半勃的欲望，另一边则勾了勾手指头，宣玑的红裤衩就凭空炸得渣都不剩了——伤了龙目，合该五马分尸。  
果然什么“很适合你”都是客套话，宣玑心里泛起了嘀咕，男人的嘴骗人的鬼啊！  
盛灵渊手上试探着开始动作，天魔通七情六欲，善于操纵人的欲望，蛊惑人心……可惜实际上手“操纵欲望”就不太行了，宣玑由着他有模有样地折腾了一会儿，愣是靠“盛灵渊用手在帮他”的心理刺激撑着才没被他弄软。  
“……祖宗欸您还是别忙活了，放着我来伺候，好吧？”宣玑终于还是一把攥住他的两只手腕，把盛灵渊给压到床垫里按老实了。  
“罢了，小鸡长大了，不需要灵渊哥哥照顾了。”盛灵渊悠悠叹了口气，闭上眼不吭声了。  
这会儿倒装起无辜来了！甩锅呢？宣玑又好气又好笑，狠狠拧开了润滑剂的盖子。  
“小时候承蒙陛下‘照顾’了，温泉那事儿我可没忘呢，这个还礼您可一定要好好受着。”

  
半刻后，盛灵渊仰面躺着，长发铺了满床，腿搭在自家剑灵的臂弯上，下面捅了两根手指。宣玑跟盛灵渊上床总是万事准备得小心翼翼，润滑液用得有点过量，透明的粘液随着手指探索的抽动从穴口小股小股往外溢。  
天魔的身体麻木冷硬，无论是挫骨扬灰还是千刀万剐，疼痛都不能引出他的丝毫反馈——但前列腺刺激能。不仅如此，还因为这具身体对疼痛的敏感度太低，别的一些感觉就钻了个空子，争先恐后地加倍折磨着盛灵渊的神经。  
即使是天魔也要遵循人类的生理构造。  
“灵渊，这里可以么……你舒服吗？”  
“……”盛灵渊说不出话来，体内塞了几根手指的滋味儿对他来讲是三千年一遇，心理上的刺激已经够他消化很久了。  
偏偏鸟类多嘴多舌，宣玑这只族中翘楚心里紧张又兴奋，腻歪地在他耳边念叨个没完：“灵渊，陛下——前辈？您理理我好不好……”  
盛灵渊臊得慌，但是比掏心窝子说一箩筐的情话，情绪外露给他带来的不适感要强烈得多，可是照这个趋势吧，他再不给点反应宣玑又不肯消停。  
于是他冷静颔首，四平八稳地“嗯”了一声。  
宣玑哪里不知道他那点儿封建统治阶级的臭矜持，其实宣主任胆大心细，从盛灵渊身体的微动作就能猜出手指按哪里他会舒服，絮絮叨叨纯粹就是为了烦他。  
“这样您会疼吗？”宣玑曲了曲两指。  
“嗯。”  
“那这样呢？”宣玑用指关节蹭着肠壁碾磨，模仿起交合的动作进出。  
“嗯。”  
“灵渊，你吸得好紧，放松点好不好？”宣玑又加了一根手指。  
“……嗯…………”  
盛灵渊被他烦得额角沁出细汗，五指难耐地扣紧了床单，终于从喉咙里憋出一声压得极轻的喘息，这声音一点不漏，被宣玑捕获进了耳朵里，几秒内在他的识海里回放了几百遍，余音绕梁千回百转。  
人皇压力很大，感觉戳在他大腿内侧的那玩意儿变得更烫了。  
宣玑用三指小心翼翼撑开穴口，那儿湿得连他的指根都在往下淌着水，翻出的嫩肉不住翁合，随着主人身体的轻颤发着抖，已经准备好迎接更粗暴的侵略了。  
“我要进去了，您忍着点……”  
宣玑柔柔地去亲他的陛下眉心，从眉心开始轻啄着往下，最后和盛灵渊交换了一个安抚性的吻，盛灵渊气息不稳的一呼一吸都被他尽数掠夺，朱雀崽子尝饱了人皇陛下藏不住的每一丝脆弱和惴惴不安。  
肠道已经被彻底开发了，柱头破开紧致的入口后便长驱直入，盛灵渊湿热黏软的内壁缠上来，密密实实地裹住了整根茎身。  
“呼……嗯……”宣玑发出舒服的叹息，跟撒娇似的带着点小鼻音，盛灵渊尽管里面胀得发酸，还是被他喘得七情上涌，六欲下泻。好死不死，嵌在身体里的那根东西偷摸摸动了起来，盛灵渊被他撞得浑身一颤，全程都没被碰过的性器精神地翘起，沁出前液，抵在宣玑的小腹上蹭得一塌糊涂。  
抽插的动作缓慢且轻柔，他在等盛灵渊适应，在腰部收紧的肌肉线条潜伏着力量，却只是在水波般和缓地一下下往前送。盛灵渊却消受不起这种体贴，疼痛基本上能被他忽略，只有酥麻的快感断断续续，像信号不好似的，磨得他十分难耐，整个人被悬在一个不上不下的临界点。  
宣玑正“磨”得起劲儿，一个不留神就被忍无可忍的陛下掀翻了，位置翻转的那一刻盛灵渊直接坐到了那孽根上，后穴小小收缩了一下，夹的宣玑头昏目眩，顶着一脑门的迷茫抬眼去看身上的人。天魔难得不淡定，饥渴眸子闪着危险的光，磨着后齿槽说：“小鸡，用不用朕来教你什么叫‘伴君如伴虎’？”  
言下之意，你要再伺候得不行，就换我来收拾你了。   
朱雀后裔抖擞羽毛，眨眨眼表示懂了。  
……今天人皇陛下总算是知道了，叫“鸡”的多半都不是什么好鸟，异控局的“飞机”能把他震得发晕，异控局的宣玑也能把他颠得眼前发昏。  
这朱雀崽子一抛掉假惺惺的矜持，就卯足了劲往上顶，年轻人把生机勃勃的爱欲由内而外用力灌注，填满了盛灵渊的四肢百骸，烫得他浑身僵硬。浑然不知自己已经被和飞机一起归为鸟类的宣玑胆大包天，趁着他家陛下愣神的功夫，鸟爪子捏住了他的腰窝，偷食一样轻轻摩挲。   
宣玑的手一黏上去就老实不下来了，盛灵渊的腰部曲线流畅，恰到好处地凹出了一个精致的弧度，像是生来就适合被人握着把玩，他喜滋滋地握着这把趁手的腰肢，狠狠挺动了十几下，盛灵渊被他颠起来又落下去，囊袋啪啪拍打着雪白的臀肉，茎头随着重力戳开深处的温软，进到了前所未有的隐秘之地，总算是逼出了天魔一串跌宕起伏的喘息，随着变了调的低吟，他的双手不由自主攀上了身下人的臂膀来寻求平衡。   
“嘶……”盛灵渊被干得脑子不清醒，但自身失控的反应让他羞耻又不安，暗暗准备夺回主导权。他勉力抬了抬腰，让自己颤抖的腿根将将悬在宣玑发着烫的胯部上方，两截黏腻的皮肉恋恋不舍地分开，汗水混着精液藕断丝连……旖旎又色情。  
宣玑看得眼神都直了，随着小兄弟又胀大了几分，他觉得自己随时就要交代在这儿了……这才进去才不到十分钟，他愣是给吓得停下了动作。  
“别紧张。”盛灵渊看他涨红了脸呆呆的，以为他是后知后觉害羞了，他再次用眼神逡巡过小朱雀的全身，怜爱得不行，忍不住压低声音在他耳边笑了一声，用脸蹭了蹭他鼓鼓的脸颊，安抚道：“一会儿就好了，放心交给灵渊哥哥，好吗？”  
好个鬼！  
宣玑憋得快要哭出来了，眼眶红了一圈，眉间的火焰纹章忽暗忽明地跳动，映衬得他艳丽的容貌更如妖似魅。  
“那灵渊你……轻点儿。”不然我就憋不住了！  
“好，灵渊哥哥保证不让你疼。”盛灵渊以为宣玑是同意让自己来要了他，心顿时软成了水，打算先把那根东西拔出来再慢慢疼他。他环着宣玑的脖子借力，把腰慢慢抬起来，带动埋在体内的物事一截一截往外抽，肠壁诚实地咬着柱身，仿佛挽留般急促收缩。  
眼看着已经拔出一大截了，盛灵渊湿润的乳珠刚好晃到宣玑脸前，那儿被他吮得水光滟滟，他忍不住伸出舌尖轻舔了一下，同时拧住了他空虚的另一边乳头……此时恰逢凸起的茎头擦过了某一点，过电般的双重快感瞬间传遍全身，盛灵渊忍耐力极佳，上半身仅仅是克制地往后扬了扬脖颈，腰却诚实地一软，双腿打着颤摔回了宣玑怀里。  
那一大半灼热的阴茎一下子撞了回去，比刚才的每一次进入都要有力。  
“啊……”  
“嘶……”  
两人同时哼出了声，盛灵渊实在没力气了，把全身的重量都压在了宣玑的肩上，双臂紧紧攀着他骨肉均匀的背，十指收紧又舒展开，无助地摸索着……摸到了一小截冒出来的翅膀尖尖。  
鸟崽子爽得头皮发麻，翅膀忘收回去了，毛茸茸的，摸着还挺舒服。  
还没等盛灵渊把注意力从“温柔乡”移开，被他骑在身下的人又开始卖力抽插了，他们俩紧紧贴在一起，心脏和心脏的距离很近，此刻随着身体上下起伏的动作心跳慢慢同调，再被两人粗重凌乱的呼吸声一并盖了过去。  
“慢，慢着……你不是说，呃——让，让朕……让我来……”盛灵渊哑着嗓音开口，主语颠三倒四的。  
“嗯嗯，让您来，可您这不是没力气嘛？还是不劳烦尊驾了。”宣玑咬着陛下的耳框吐出气音：“何况现在就玩儿‘坐上来自己动’还早了点……是吧陛下？”  
……这小子平时都看的什么破书？  
盛灵渊被气笑了，狠狠撬开鸟嘴，叼着他的软舌翻来覆去地玩，直把这气短的火鸟幼崽吻得喘息不匀，津液沿着下巴滴到了锁骨窝，才稍觉大仇得报。  
盛灵渊自觉皮糙肉厚，不知冷暖，此时却觉得燥热难耐起来，他自己的汗，宣玑的汗，黏黏糊糊爬满了一身，满背厚重的青丝更是累赘，丝丝缕缕沾在肩背上。  
他凭感觉寻到了宣玑的腕子——那上面挂着他平时伺候陛下梳头发的皮筋。灵巧的五指刚想把那黑色小圈捋下来，就被宣玑反手按住了。  
宣玑偷偷用指腹蹭了下那只手腕骨附近的嫩肉——很滑——才肯松开禁锢，手腕翻转化出一截真火凝成的红线，腼腆地塞进盛灵渊的手里。  
“灵渊，你用这个来扎头发好不好？”宣玑心思龌鹾地转了几圈，撇了眼盛灵渊凌乱的发丝，眼巴巴瞧着他：“我想说很久了，红色……也很适合你。”  
“……好，依你。”盛灵渊一点都看不得他小心翼翼生怕被拒绝的模样，温柔道：“我也希望我身上有彤儿的颜色。”  
他把细丝缠在修长的指间，用那双平山海定四方的手，一缕一缕把自己的头发拢起来，细细握成一捆，抬手举到了脑后，盛灵渊光裸的肩头和锁骨连成了一线，肌肉拉扯出了优雅的线条。  
宣玑突然发力，捣进了湿濡泥泞的穴口。  
盛灵渊完全没想到他会来这么一下，脆弱的内里毫无防备，把狠戾的戳刺照单全收，完完全全被操开了。  
“你……！”盛灵渊浑身都酥了，软得直不起腰来，十指无力地虚握，丝丝缕缕柔顺的乌发从指缝漏出来，滑到脸侧，因为他屈腰低头的动作，铺满了宣玑的胸腹。  
恋发情结晚期的宣玑： “……”  
盛灵渊： “……”  
宣玑语重心长：“陛下，你别再勾我了……咱好好扎头发成吗？”  
他还恶人先告状了！  
盛灵渊从被捣得迷糊的脑子里勉强分出一丝神来，思考他的幼崽教育到底是哪里出了问题……或者只是因为这三千年来他自己瞎长了。  
鸡崽交给人类养真的不行，盛灵渊头疼死了。  
盛灵渊干脆撒手不管了，闷头受着深深浅浅的顶弄，抿紧唇不理人了。最后还是宣玑“自作自受”，远程遥控着发绳帮他把马尾给绑好了，朱雀真火凝成的线很细，藏进了丛丛乌丝中，只在高挑的马尾伴着他们的交合频率上下跳动时，在几绺青丝的间隙露出一丝端倪来。  
却红得灼伤了看客的眼。  
快到顶点的时候，宣玑像个毛头小子一样急冲冲去啃盛灵渊的唇，嘬几嘴又松开，反反复复像啄木鸟一样去捕捉那片温度，他们亲得纯情又下流，唇齿在不断分合间发出“啾啾”水声。  
他们一起泻了出来，盛灵渊的欲望一直夹在两人腹部之间磨蹭，精水甚至溅上了宣玑的下巴；宣玑直接射在了早就被操成和他的性器一个形状的内腔，小口虽然被严丝合缝地堵住了，白浊还是顺着柱身往下漏——而因为盛灵渊在那一瞬间高高昂起了头，连他的头发都沾上了宣玑射出来的东西，星星点点地染白了发辫尾端，把发丝黏成一缕一缕的惨状。  
宣玑啪地仰倒在床上，他的陛下还整个人压在他身上，贴着他的耳根低低喘气。他帮盛灵渊把粘在脸上的发丝拨到耳后，把手插进他的头发里，五指为梳往下捋，把打结的地方一一顺开……然后在发尾摸到了一手黏腻。  
宣玑：“……”  
他偷偷往下看了一眼。  
还没顺过气来的人皇在感觉到捅着自己的那玩意儿又硬了的那一瞬间，脸上闪过了几乎可以算得上是“惊恐”的表情。  
宣玑扭扭捏捏地开口：“那个……灵渊，我们过会儿再洗头发去？”  
……神鸟后裔果真与凡鸟不同。  



End file.
